


a matter of control

by gaebolg



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, post chapter 28
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaebolg/pseuds/gaebolg
Summary: “Were you good today?”The question comes along with pinning Haruki against the now-closed door of their apartment.





	a matter of control

**Author's Note:**

> :') hi sorry but I see them embracing this kink with open arms

“Were you good today?”

The question comes along with pinning Haruki against the now-closed door of their apartment.

“I always am.” Haruki says with reassurance, cheeks darkening despite knowing what Akihiko is getting at. It’s partially falling into the role, but also the way Akihiko stares at him in these moments makes Haruki grow hot all over. He towers over him, the hold absolutely screaming of sheer possessiveness.

Haruki loves it. It’s what he’s pined after for years after all.

“Are you sure? I felt like…quite a few people were looking at you, perhaps with your encouragement.”

Akihiko stares at him closely, breaths intermingle, and soon enough Haruki is further pinned in place with how that lanky body is melding with his own. He doesn’t even get so much as a proper reply out, a faint whimper is cut off from the way Akihiko kisses him hard, tongue raking inside with no pretense as to what he’s after.

“I don’t feel as if I’m worth looking at…” Haruki gasps into Akihiko’s mouth, the sensation of that tongue ring sending shivers through his body. It never fails to do so.

Hearing this response has Akihiko moving a hand to grip at Haruki’s chin, forcing their gazes to remain unmoving from one another as he nearly growls out the words.

“Lying is grounds for punishment.”

It’s not as if Haruki denies his own attractive qualities, but sometimes he likes to say things like this to make his boyfriend absolutely unrestrained. Such defiance results in Akihiko grabbing the other, tugging him further into the apartment until they’re in the bedroom. He shoves Haruki onto the bed, shedding his jacket and shirt before crawling on top of him, watching how those golden eyes are already darkening with hunger.

Akihiko grips into blond locks, heatedly speaking against Haruki’s lips.

“Strip.”

As he leans back on his knees, his attention is focused on the way Haruki doesn’t dare to disobey.

With haste he’s shedding his shirt and pants, pushing down his boxers to reveal his cock that is already hard and glistening with precum. He lays there after that on display, allowing Akihiko to appreciate the sight as he always does.

“What do you think your punishment should be?” Akihiko asks as his fingertips lightly trail up Haruki’s thighs, dipping in closer to his cock, but never touching it outright.

“Whatever daddy thinks I deserve.”

It’s that lone title that sends Akihiko further into those dark intentions his stake to claim.

“Well…since your pretty mouth decided to say such lies, I suppose I need to shut you up for a while.”

The clatter of a belt and zipper being undone has Haruki already preparing for what Akihiko is planning. He licks his lips at the prospect.

“Be good.”

It’s the only thing Akihiko says before he’s digging his hand into blond locks again, hovering over Haruki’s face, and rubbing his cock head over already pliant lips, allowing the precum to smear and glisten on his lips in an alluring way. Haruki has long since grown used to how Akihiko likes it, willingly letting him indulge before that cock is heavy on his tongue, and his throat relaxes the very moment the head of it hits the back of his throat. He feeds off Akhiko’s guttural sounds, the way he stares down at him as if to claim him by fucking his mouth and his ass. The prospect already has Haruki shivering, flicking his tongue over the head sliding past his lips in that steady rhythm.

When Akihiko starts to fist into his hair, he knows that’s a sign of what’s about to happen.

“I love using your mouth like this, you’re just a slut for cock aren’t you?”

Akhiko starts to outright fuck into Haruki’s mouth after that. His breaths are harsh, that smacking sound slick and hot from how so much drool and precum run past the corners of Haruki’s lips.

Haruki hears the utterances of ‘_good boy_’ over and over, nearly drowned out at times with the rhythmic slap of balls against his chin, but he can’t help loving every bit of it. The salty taste of Akihiko on his tongue leaves him dizzy with desire. That cock hits the back of his throat with ease, and he can feel the way Akhiko drags his hand down against his throat to trace the bulge there too.

When he’s ripped away from having that thickness shoved down his throat, he stares up at Akhiko, body poised to obey his every whim.

“Did you do what I asked you to do?”

“Yes.”

He nearly hisses out the response, earning him a low hum of approval before he’s being told to turn around on his hands and knees. It leaves him presenting his ass to Akihiko, and not even a second passes before two fingers are pushing against his hole and inside. It’s slick and ready already. Haruki had been told on the way home to go into a public stall and finger fuck himself until he was on the brink of coming all over himself, but _not _to finish. The ride home had been torturous, especially with the way Akihiko kept staring at him with such possessive intent.

“I bet that’s why everyone kept staring at your pretty face today…they could smell what a whore you are.”

Akihiko accuses with a hot whisper against Haruki’s neck, biting up to his ear as his fingers start to fuck into him with purpose. He’s already loosened from earlier, but it’s still all too fun to tease him until he’s insatiable.

“Only – for you.” Haruki replies ever-so-obediently, fingers curling into the sheets as his prostate is abused with the way those fingers ram inside.

“That’s right.”

The affirmation is almost growled out as those fingers slip out of his ass with a lewd squelch. He can feel Akihiko’s impatience as a bottle cap is flipped open, telling sounds following at how Akihiko slicks up his aching cock.

A hard grope on his ass cheeks to spread him open for an even more depraved display is the only warning Haruki receives before every inch of Akihiko is pushing inside. It’s a searing sensation each time, causing him to gasp Akihiko’s name, not able to feel complete until that cock head is rammed in deeply.

Being so used to this, it hardly takes but a few thrusts until Akihiko is angled perfectly, having Haruki nearly drooling against the sheets as he rocks back over that cock that stretches him so well. Out of all the cocks he’s ever had, Akihiko’s has always been unrivaled, the sheer size of it enough to have him ruined for anyone else.

“Where’s my praise? Aren’t you grateful that I’m fucking you already?”

“Yes-_yes_\- daddy it’s so good-please give me more of your cock-“ Haruki is delirious, words lost between moans with the way he says and does anything Akihiko wants so he doesn’t _stop_.

Akihiko fists into blond locks after that, tugging Haruki towards him, angling his back into an arch as he starts to fuck into him with no restraint. The wet sounds grow louder, Akihiko nearly insatiable from how Haruki’s voice grows more wrecked by the second from already having his throat fucked out and now he’s having his ass fucked into hard too.

“If I could I’d have my cock shoved into you all the time, wouldn’t you like that baby?”

“_Fuck_-“ How Akihiko states such a delicious idea has Haruki shaking, whining from the way that tongue piercing drags a long strip of saliva over the side of his neck down to his shoulder. He would like that, he likes every terrible thing Akihiko does. “-you could use me whenever you want-I’m fine with it-“

“Oh?” A hard thrust has Haruki gasping out, ass clenching some on that cock with the way pleasure sears through him. “I could fuck you open whenever I wanted and fill you full of cum, you’d like being used as a cock slut wouldn’t you? Daddy’s little_ cock slut_.”

Haruki knows all of this is degrading as hell. Something about how Akihiko controls him with unerring trust always makes these moments irresistible. It goes straight to his cock as well, evidence of that showing with how much wetness streaks down to his balls, over his thighs, and onto the sheets that he writhes upon.

His cock aches from how Akihiko calls him a slut, knowing too well that it’s _true_.

“Want it now- I want your cum now.”

“_Spoiled_.” Akihiko states with a hard bite to Haruki’s shoulder, rolling his tongue over the area afterward, only to suck on it again to leave a very visible mark.

Afterward he’s leaning back, watching the way his cock is stretched around that rim that is growing red from such roughness. That addictive heat tightens around him with each thrust, and he knows that Haruki won’t last much longer, not with the desperate, fucked out sounds he keeps making.

Any coherent response is ruined for Haruki the moment he feels Akihiko lick over his ear before muttering a command to him.

“Touch yourself and make a mess, then I’ll fill up your pretty ass.”

He has to mark him again after all.

Haruki is trembling as he fists over his own length, broken whimpers forming as he is completely helpless to the way Akihiko fucks him with the sheer intent of breaking him. Being edged so close earlier has him gasping with the release that courses through him, cum spurting over his hand and onto the sheets, not stopping at all until he’s oversensitive. Even then Akihiko is still going, causing his chest to heave with a slight sob, but he finds he can’t help how good it feels to please him all the same.

“Good, you came so much, it’s only fair I give you a nice reward.”

Slamming into him one last time, Akihiko groans Haruki’s name, letting hot cum fill up that ass that envelopes him. He shallowly thrusts, hands running down to Haruki’s hips as he can feel the way Haruki clenches faintly around him as if to selfishly steal every drop of cum he has.

Akihiko kisses over the back of his neck, up into his hair, hands caressing all over him to keep him close. The aftermath is the best part, especially with the way he gets to watch his cum drip out of Haruki, staining his thighs as a reminder of who he belongs to.

Haruki shudders, always finding that he loves that feeling too much as well.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send fic requests on here or via my twitter!! or just scream at me & my multi-fandom garbage self
> 
> \- @ GAEBOLGNOVUS


End file.
